


normal night (yeah right)

by vxldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Sibling Fluff, i'm so proud of it, inspired by actual nights spent giggling with my sister at stupid shit 🥺🥺🥺, just two siblings goofing around at night, there's literally half a sentence of angst, this is so dumb and i love it so much, warning: you may lose braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxldez/pseuds/vxldez
Summary: it was supposed to be a normal night....bullshit.
Relationships: One-Sided Jason Grace/Leo Valdez (mentioned), Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Jason Grace (Implied)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	normal night (yeah right)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words for this, except i'm so fucking proud of it >:')
> 
> just two siblings being dumb and getting high on giggles 🥺
> 
> inspired by actual nights with my little sister <3
> 
> (leo and piper are biological siblings, piper is 23, leo is 19)
> 
> NOTE: all physical attacks are for fun. they are not actually hurting each other. and again, based on true events, can't change the past darlings ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

it was supposed to be a normal night.  
  
_well_.  
  
you can't get 'normal' with leo and piper. 'normal' would be hysterical giggling at ungodly hours of the morning.  
  


"do you want to have a normal night?"

"hell yes, i have finals tomorrow."  
  


leo wiggled on piper's bed.

piper honked from her desk.  
  


normal night, huh?

bullshit.

* * *

"piper, i have to tell you something."

piper gasped. "are you pregnant?!"

leo paled. "oh my god, am i?" he scrambled to the bathroom and began rummaging through piper's drawers.  
  


piper stared at him incredulously. "leo..? you're male?? no baby-making organ?? remember..?"

* * *

piper sank into her chair, becoming the dreaded shrimp-artist. her back looked like God had forgotten to give her a spine. leo snorted.  
  
"shrimp."  
  
piper glared at her brother.

"pendejo."  
  
  
leo gasped, tears welling in his eyes. "piper, how could you?"

piper slapped him in the face.  
  


leo meeped.  
  


"oh, what were you going to tell me before?"

leo thought for a moment. then, "fuck if i know."  
  


they laughed hysterically at piper's markers for hours.

* * *

"leoooo," piper slurred through her giggles. "yow.. haf floh-pay arms, brah."  
  
leo choked and bit piper, laughter bubbling up in his throat.  
  
  
the two went back to giggling.

* * *

leo grunted, elbowing piper in the face as he sat up. at some point his older sister had teleported from her desk to her current spot next to him on her ridiculously smushy bed.   
  
"piper. _piper._ what time is it?"  
  
"showtime..."  
  
"no, for real. i have greasy shopping tomorrow at the elbow."  
  
  
piper shifted up onto her elbows and turned to her brother, voice straining as she tried to hold in her giggles. "sorry, w-what was that?" she gasped.

leo shook his head, disoriented. "no, that's not right," he mumbled, scratching his head. all of a sudden, he threw his head back and meowed in a disturbingly seductive way. piper cough-snorted.

  
deranged giggles filled the room again.

* * *

"piper. piper i rememberwhaiwozgunnatellyouuu."

piper groaned, yoinking her little brother's curls lazily with her finger.  
  
  
"well?"  
  
"i'm in love with jason."  
  
  
piper put her finger down.

* * *

leo leaned back against the wall, playing with the strings on the waistband of his sweats.   
  
"i said something not so good a while ago, didn't i."  
  
  
piper frowned, trying to remember. she finally shrugged. "maybe. you'd have to be more specific about when."  
  
"hey."  
  
"it's true."  
  
leo sat up suddenly, eyes bright. he flopped onto his sister and squashed his face into her stomach. piper let her hand drift back into his curls.  
  
her little brother took a deep breath and blurted, "did i tell you about the time i yEeHeEhEeEe.."  
  
  
piper choked.  
  
leo nuzzled his head into her wandering hand.  
  
the pair fell off the bed, landing in a giggly heap of tan skin and fluffy jumpers on the thick carpet.  
  
  
they laughed until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> comment how many braincells you lost
> 
> updates on love, leo will be up soon i promise
> 
> i'm just tired and unmotivated
> 
> i'm sorry babes T-T


End file.
